


Day 8: A Show Of Appreciation

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, with bonus odin and niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 8) Corrin wants Leo to know just how much he's appreciated.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Day 8: A Show Of Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one (for today's prompt, blowjob) that I had in my mind for a little while. I hope it turned out okay. I somehow just had the image of Corrin giving Leo a blowjob under his desk stuck in my head and well, here we are. I wish I had more time to spend on these but I know I'd agonise to the same point but be less happy with them for more time thinking so hey, they are what they are.

"Just relax, Leo. Pretend I'm not even here."

Easy enough for her to say, he thought, grimly, as he looked down under his desk at Corrin kneeling between his legs, carefully undoing his pants. He wished he'd never said anything about how everyone always did everything for her and left him alone. She'd been going out of her way to make him feel better and show her appreciation since then, and while he couldn't exactly complain about it - he'd been in love with Corrin for what felt like forever, and every moment with her made him feel really happy - he did feel somewhat embarrassed. 

Especially while he was trying to work out some war strategies and she was trying to pleasure him. It wasn't as though he was opposed to the idea. In all his fantasies about Corrin, this certainly rated fairly highly. He had imagined how it might feel to look down between his legs to see Corrin's pretty face, her lovely mouth surrounding his length and-

"Wow, Leo, you're already hard...you must really like me!" She teased him, having freed his erection from his pants. Her hands moved to his thighs, fingers gently brushing around them and through the soft light hair leading down to his cock. He liked her alright. He wasn't very good at showing it, often complaining about how slow she was to get things, or judging her harshly on her work, but he adored her more than anything, and truly, he had to say he was the happiest man in Nohr to have her love and adoration in turn. At least, he hoped it was love, and not just some misguided means to make him feel better. 

All his thoughts came to a pause as she planted a sweet and gentle kiss on the head. He shivered, gripping the pen he was using tightly as he tried to focus on his notes. He clearly could not.

"Ngh, Corrin..." His hand trailed down to her head, running his fingers through her hair and encouraging her. Pleased, Corrin moved herself downwards, planting more gentle kisses on his balls. He had no idea where she'd learned this kind of stuff, but the teasing was maddening. Just enough light touching to feel good, but not enough for what he wanted. And as though she could sense it, she opened her mouth wide and took some in to his mouth, sucking on his ballsack, licking, kissing. His eyes widened, somewhat surprised. 

"You're going to be the death of me, Corrin," Leo groaned, his face flushed. 

"You look so happy, though, Leo," she replied, moving back to plant kisses all over his length, unable to help herself. "I want to make you feel really good."

You already do, he thought, biting his lip as she ran her tongue along his cock, swirling it around the head teasingly. Slowly - agonisingly so - she took the head in to her mouth, holding on to his cock with her hand and beginning to rub at it, licking and sucking at the head as she did. "Oh, fuuuu-" he groaned, tilting his head back. Taking that as encouragement, she slowly began taking more and more of him in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forward, sliding him between her lips. 

Just then, unfortunately for the pair of them, the door to the room opened. "Ah, my lord! I thought we might find you here in this chamber of respite."

"Urk-!" Leo groaned, but rather than stopping at the sound of Odin and Niles entering the room, Corrin kept going, taking more and more of him in. It felt far too good to tell her to stop, but- "What do you want? I'm trying to concentrate," he muttered, desperately fighting back moans of pleasure as she swirled her tongue around his head, sucking as though she wanted to drink his life force through his penis. His hand gripped a handful of her hair, trying to keep his breathing even.

"Just a question of strategy, my lord." Niles always sounded like he knew something was up. Leo privately wondered if he could see right through him. "Specifically, the strategy meeting."

"We have been given the most noble of tasks, er, well, more of a fetch quest really - there's a strategy meeting tonight."

"Have you seen Corrin, my lord? You'd think our sweet little princess would be easier to find. You haven't seen her, have you?"

Her lips touched the base of his cock, and it was all he could do not to cry out in pleasure as she drew her lips all the way back and then took all of him in again, and again, and moved faster and faster.

"...are you quite alright, my lord? You seem...distracted."

"I'm fine," Leo groaned. "Just...muddling through a problem. If I see Corrin, I'll let her know."

"My lord, if there is anything your two most faithful retainers can do, we will do whatever you may ask of us."

"Just give me space to think," he groaned. His face was red, but thankfully it seemed as though Niles, at least, got the hint, and the footsteps withdrew, shutting the door behind them. "Gah-!"

It was as she moved faster and faster, devoting herself to his pleasure, that as soon as the door close he came with a start, emptying himself in to Corrin's awaiting mouth. She was surprised, but deftly swallowed, sitting back with her mouth hanging open. 

"Ahh, all gone, Leo," she teased, beaming. "Did that feel good?"

"...gods, you're lucky I love you so damned much, Corrin," he mumbled, before slamming a hand over his mouth. Damn, but he'd said too much...yet if it was even possible, her smile got wider at that.

"I love you too, Leo. I want to make you feel good all the time, because you're so important to all of us, but especially to me." He pushed his chair back, and pulled her up, coaxing her on to his lap. If that meeting wasn't for a while yet, Leo was going to make the most of his privacy.

\---

"I wonder what dark forces were possessing the prince today."

"Hmm. Let's just say I have a feeling I know exactly where Corrin might have been hiding..."


End file.
